This invention relates to a novel method for preparing waterless lithographic printing masters, particularly of the planographic type, and to a method for printing from said masters.
In conventional lithography an aqueous fountain solution is employed to prevent the ink from wetting the non-imaged areas of the planographic plate. It has recently been discovered that the requirement for a fountain solution can be obviated by employing a planographic plate having a silicone, i.e. organopolysiloxane, elastomeric layer. Because the silicone is not wetted by the printing ink, no fountain solution is required. While the use of silicone elastomers as a printing surface has obviated the requirement for a fountain solution, it has been found that finely divided particulate material commonly referred to in the trade as "toner", is not easily attached to the silicone. Thus, the abhesive or non-adhesive property of the silicone which renders it useful for rejecting lithographic inks, also causes it to reject other materials such as toner. Accordingly, it has been difficult to prepare a printing master in which the toner could be sufficiently attached to the silicone such that it would not become removed after a short run on a printing press. It is this problem to which this invention is directed.